1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a high temperature solids gasification process in general and, more particularly, deals with structure for reducing the slag carry-over with the effluent gas from a plenum chamber that receives the outlet from the solids gasification generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various structures employed and suggested for dealing with the outlet flow from high temperature solids gasification generators of the type where finely divided solids are being reacted. Such structures have been used for dealing with the effluent gases. However, the fact that liquid slag tends to accompany the generated gases in the outlet flow from the generator, tends to cause difficulty in the recovery of sensible heat from the effluent gases.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to reduce the quantity of slag that is carried with the gases generated in a synthesis gas process using finely divided solids. The purpose is so that it is easier to recover the sensible heat from the synthesis gas which is generated.